Fighting
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: How would Beckett had gotten Castle to forgive her in 4x23 without throwing herself at him. "Because I'm here. I'm here fighting for our partnership our friendship. Castle I can't lose you. You've become a big part of my life and I want to keep you in it okay? We need each other." Pleeease give it a chance! This scenario has been bothering me for quite some time.


**A/N: So this something I've been thinking about for a while. Pleeeeeeease let me know what you think. Hate it? Love it? How can I improve? Want me to add or take away something? Tell me what you honestly think.**

* * *

"Beckett what do you want?" A simple question. It should be easy to answer. So why is she so flustered? Why can't she answer this simple question?

"I-I don't know." He tried to close the door but she pushed on it. "But I'll tell you what I don't want," she said her voice a little more commanding. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to stop being my partner."

"Yeah Beckett it's a little to late for that," Castle said his voice unattached to any emotions. He went to shut the door again but she caught him off guard by twisting his arm to help herself into his loft. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"You can't just shut me out Castle. We've spent four years together and in that time you've managed to become my best friend. So we're gonna work this out whether or not you want to now."

"What is there to work out?! I told you how I felt and you tossed my feelings aside like they were nothing!"

"Rick don't think I ignored them. I heard you. I was just mad about what you did."

"I was only trying to protect you! I wanted to make sure you stayed alive because I have been waiting so long. So long to finally get to claim you as mine."

"I understand that now. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care. Cause I do. I swear I do. But it was my moms case. I was so close and avenging her killer was clouding my mind, my judgement. But now I'm thinking clearly."

"Thinking clearly? It was clouding your mind? Pretty weak Beckett."

This is driving her crazy. This is not her Castle. She needs the man that always makes her laugh, the one who brought her coffee, the one who promised her always.

"Solving my mothers murder has always been the top priority in my life."

"No kidding," he interrupted sarcastically. Yeah it was immature and mean but it was justified.

"And that was because I wanted to stop hurting. But my reasoning? It's changed."

"What is it now?"

"I needed to solve it so that I could let myself live again. So I could finally open my heart, to you Castle."

He held her gaze until she continued. "Ever since you kissed me. That's been my reason. That was when I realized that I had to get better. I know that I don't need to solve it in order to be happy."

Castle tried not to be touched by her words. He needed to show her that just because he loved her doesn't mean he'll succumb to her so easily. He stood his ground. "So it was real?" He asked referring to her kissing him again after the first one.

"Yeah yeah it was."

They stood there on opposite sides of the room. Castle was leaning against the counter while Beckett was standing in the living room. They stood in silence for what felt like hours. The only sounds were coming from the storm outside and the occasional shiver from Beckett. She finally broke the silence.

"Castle?" She waited until he looked at her. "I need my partner. I know I can't do this by myself. Always remember?"

How dare she use that against him! "I do but I didn't know that would include you treating my feelings inattentively."

"I'm sorry. But you gotta forgive me Castle. I can't do this without you."

Just more silence. That excluding Beckett's shivers.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Well she was standing in the rain for a while and now she's dripping wet. Yeah she's cold.

"Yeah."

Castle turned up the thermostat and handed her a towel and a clean shirt that he retrieved from his bedroom. She changed in the guest room. But. She didn't have any bottoms so she just took the blanket from off the bed and covered herself.

"Its raining too hard for you to drive home tonight so you can stay. But I need sometime to think about things," he said when she came back down stairs. "There's a coffee on the counter."

"What is it that your not saying Castle?"

Castle walked over to her and stopped when he was an inch from her face. Looking her dead in the eyes he answered her question.

"How do I know that since you let go of this case that you won't run?"

"Because I'm here. I'm here fighting for our partnership, our friendship. Castle I can't lose you. You've become a big part of my life and I want to keep you in it okay? We need each other. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. You can say that but it still doesn't justify why you lied. You can say that you're not going anywhere but where does this leave me? I love you Kate. And obviously you don't feel the same if you still cant straight up tell me how you Could've died today Kate. If you really promise that you won't leave you have to at least tell me why now?"

"Castle your right. About it all. I almost died today. I've been getting help but that need to solve the case is still there. It needs to fade."

"More time? I have to wait longer! You might as well forget it."

"Castle no! Look at me," she demanded. He did looked at her reluctantly. She came closer to him while he was leaning on the kitchen counter. "I'm here. And I want you to know that I do want us. And not only I am I fighting for our friendship and partnership but our relationship as well. Me and you can do great things. But all I ask is that we take it slow."

"Your saying you want this? Us? Full on relationship?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I've wanted that for a long time."

"How slow do we need to take it?"

"I just wanna take our time with the important things."

"Like?" He asked getting impatient.

She began to slowly lean foreword. Her eyes flicking back and forth from his lips to his eyes. When she finally touched her lips to his he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. It was light and tender but it was enough. Their first real kiss was enough. He would help her through this. No matter how long it took. Kate Beckett might've been wrong for lying to him but he knew she would make it up to him.

"Thank you."

She almost thought she'd imagined him saying it. That was until he smiled down at her.

"Thank you for giving me this chance. Now I do believe you promised me a double feature."

* * *

**So I made so changes. Shout out to KB4RC for their honesty. This revision is for you and I hope you like it better now!**


End file.
